


A Not So Quiet Present

by Kralj



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kralj/pseuds/Kralj
Summary: Venom Snake arrives home to MotherBase and has a small present for the newest addition to the Diamond Dogs team, Quiet.





	A Not So Quiet Present

“Quiet,”

Waking up from one of her cat naps, she turned almost upward, eyes darting around the room. She wasn’t sure exactly who it was, still slightly groggy. The voice sounded rather calm, so that ruled out any Diamond Dogs looking to start some trouble out of boredom with her, or Miller. Quiet’s lips suddenly grinned at the thought of how Miller would say her name, all gruff and annoyed at her mere existence. She got up onto her cot and looked over toward the stairway.

“I’ve got a present,”

Deep, with echoes of pain. His boots clanked against the stairs with each step, descending into the basement and cage in which Quiet stayed at Mother Base. Quiet gazed upon his now familiar face and to the shrapnel horns lodged into the side of his skull. There was something off about them though, but in a good way. Their size was more stubby and shorter than usual, at least to Quiet’s memory. It made her smile slightly. Venom approached the cage and let out closed fist hand, then opened it. In his hands were a cassette tape.

“Here,” 

Quiet grabbed the cassette tape out of his hand, examining it. On the label with some kind of sharpie was written “The Final Countdown,”. She looked up at Venom Snake inquisitively. 

“You’ve been with us for awhile now. I noticed that you liked to listen to music on the radio we provided... although Kaz thinks you’re using it to communicate with Cipher. I found this tape out in one of the Soviet bases,”

Venom took a step back, taking in a large sigh and closing his only eye. Leaning back, he sat in one chair along the walls of Quiet’s basement, attempting to get some relaxation for a moment. His famous black sneaking suit was clean for once, ridden of any dirt or blood that gave it more of a spotted pattern. Venom’s arms lay down exhausted by his knees. 

“I was out on a mission, even played it during the fight. It actually fit well,”. Venom’s head turned upwards, with his only eye now opening and looking at Quiet sitting on her cot, the cage of bars and some distance between the two. “You want to hear about it?” 

Quiet nodded her head. Turning her body slightly more toward him, and looking back down at the top again before putting it aside on her bed, she waited for his story. There wasn’t much else to do on Mother Base for her, and personally, she found something charismatic and calming about Snake’s voice. 

Drifting between listening and hearing, Quiet sat calmly back down onto her cot, but still facing Venom. Apparently he had been out on a mission in Afghanistan, tasked with taking down Soviet armored vehicles while protecting rebel groups. He’d done the mission so well that he was afforded extra time to sneak around, and managed to snag the cassette out of one of the radios in a Soviet camp. After the main mission was over, tanks and an enemy gunship were sent bolting toward Snake’s direction. Confident he’d able to take them out, he snuck and even managed to fulton the tanks! However, in the end, he was caught by the helicopter and played the song during the fight, taking it down with the Soviet’s own loaded RPGs. 

While Venom Snake was retelling the story, Quiet found the cage between the two of them rather annoying. In an instant, she “teleported” away, reappearing quickly right next to Venom, the two of them the only one’s near her cage. Snake grinned as she did this, but kept his arms close. Quiet was a recent addition, and although she hadn’t killed him yet, she did try to assassinate him… twice. 

“What do you think of your present?” Snake asked.

Quiet looked over at him now, next to him on the bench. Smiling back, she nodded her head, pointing at putting the cassette tape near her cassette player to listen to later. She leaned her back against the wall and closed her eyes for a moment, free of her cage completely for a short while. Snake appeared to be taking a break too with her, closing his eyes and leaning back as well. Quiet’s eyes suddenly awoke however upon another sound;

“That’s good. I was hoping making you happy might prevent you from attacking me again,”

Quiet looked at Snake instantly with a playful pout upon her face, and punched him in the shoulder, close to where his Diamond Dogs logo lay. Laughing, Snake used his left knee to push against her right leg in protest. While the two of them were enjoying the small moment together, a ringing noise began to play on Venom’s Idroid. The two of them stopped for a moment as Venom picked up his phone.

“Boss, we’ve got another mission lined up when you’re ready. You’ll be infiltrating a Soviet base camp to retrieve a secret U.S. military project - they call it “The Honeybee”. I’ve attached the specifics to your Idroid,”

Quiet could hear from where she sat next to Venom. The voice had echoes of pain as well, but of course was different than Venom’s. Unlike Venom’s gruff nature, it seemed somewhat delighted, or at peace finally on some level. 

“Thank you, Kaz. I’ll be over soon,” Venom replied, clicking off his Idroid. Turning his head to the left, he looked over to Quiet with an inquisitive look on her face. “We should do this again sometime,” Venom smiled, getting up and stretching for a moment, extending his arms out in the air.

Quiet giggled for a moment, reminding her of her own cat naps and stretches. Venom waved a goodbye to her and Quiet snuck her way back into the cage. Smiling, she looked upward at her sunroof that gave some visibility of the sky, and watched as Snake headed toward another platform of MotherBase. Walking over to the player, she reached for the Cassette, looking at it for a moment, and then put it in.

“It’s The Final Countdown!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first fanfiction ever, and I plan on writing more in depth ones later. Feedback would be great!


End file.
